Game Plan
by xxVICTORIAxx
Summary: OK, so being in love with someone I can never have was never part of my life plan. Find someone, fall in love, get married, possibly have children, and live together till the end of our days. Cliché? Maybe, but true, Joe/Macy
1. My Trap

OK, so being in love with someone I can never have was never part of my life plan. Find someone, fall in love, get married, possibly have children, and live together till the end of our days. Cliché? Maybe, but true.

I, Macy Misa, have done what no best friend should ever do. Fall in love with **your** best friend's "love interest"; Joe Lucas, or at least that's what I looks like from here. So falling for Joe, not my best move, and because of this I started dating Randolph or Randy (his real nickname), and to cover up any signs of my interest in Joe…beautiful, sweet, funny-no, no.

Anyway, I made people think I liked Nick…not Joe. And guess what? They fell into my "trap", that's what Randy calls it. The only problem is that Randolph is really gay, and the only other human who knows about my infatuation with Joe. And he graciously obliged to help me the way I help him. You see his mom doesn't like the fact that he is gay, so he is proving to her that he is straight or whatever, and I'm trying to move on from Joe.

Now we just need to pull it off. We're prying this works, for both of our sakes.

(JMJMJMJMJMJMJM)

"Macy!"

"Oh, hey Stella." I smiled up at my best friend. We were standing by my locker. It was open, and I was currently trying to get my ice skates to stay in my locker, without cutting my self, or my homework.

"So I was talking to Van Dyke, and I decided to give him another chance."

"Really?" Shock was evident in my voice.

"Well, yeah. Joe obviously not interested, so I need to move on."

"I know what you mean." I didn't say it very loud, but she heard. Understanding seemed to spread across her face.

"Oh, Mace, I'm sorry about Randolph."

I almost asked what she was talking about. That would have ruined everything. "Actually, we got back together."

"Really? Macy that's great!" She squealed and hugged me. "But, wait then what are you talking about?"

"Um…I liked Nick, so I just need to learn to move on."

She nodded her head, as if it made sense now.

"So what about Joe?" I asked. The question was about if she going to give up on him entirely. She didn't catch on.

"What about Joe?"

"Yeah, what about me?" I jumped and almost hit him with skate that hadn't completely gone into my locker. He grabbed my arm; his face was terrified, reflecting mine.

"Sorry!" I squeaked. He smiled.

"It's cool." He then gave me arm back. I turned slowly to try to put it in my locker once again.

"Maybe, you shouldn't sneak up on people." Stella gave him a duh-your-an-idiot glare.

"Sorry, I didn't know the penalty to sneaking up on people was death." I cringed; I wasn't that close to his face was I? It wasn't like I meant to do stuff like that.

"You know Joe-" Stella started.

"Macy, hey!" Randolph ran up and snuck his arm around my waist, I smiled at him. "I was just looking for you. Stella." He nodded and smiled at her then he hesitated and added, "Joe."

"Randolph." He said it coldly. I frowned in confusion, I thought he liked Randy.

"Hi Randolph," Stella smiled.

"Hey Randy," I locked eyes with him for a minute; I really needed to talk to him.

"I see you two need to catch up. Come on Joe."

"Um, I'll meet you in class." He said. What was he doing? I needed to speak to Randy, and Joe was never part of the equation. Well, he was, just not this equation-oh, you get it!

Stella raised her eyebrow, but then nodded. "See ya Macy, Randolph." She smiled and walked away.

Awkward Silence. Ever had one of those?

"Right, well, I have to get to class." He must have figured we wouldn't be able to talk anytime soon, "Ya math!" I laughed at his sarcasm.

"Aw, well, I'll be here for you after." I said in playful concern. He laughed, too. He was like the brother I never had, but if he was my bother, this would be kinda weird.

"I'm counting on it." He said it in a too friendly kind of way, so he kissed my check before saying; "Bye Mace."

"Bye Randy!" I called after him. I let my eyes stayed glued to his back for a couple seconds more than necessary. I didn't need Joe, of all people, to think I really** didn't** like Randy, more than a friend that is.

"Isn't he great?" I asked Joe in a dreamy voice. Joe scoffed as if it were a joke, but then sighed.

"Yeah, he sure is." I put my hand on his arm to get him to look at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy." He sneered.

"Is this about Stella? She told me about what…happened."

He took a deep breath through his nose, as if he were in pain. "Sorta. Look I have to get to class." He pulled away, and started to walk away. That hurt.

"Joe." I called after him. He stopped but paused before turning to me.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here." OK, so I sounded like a shrink, but I still wanted to be friends. Friends. With Joe Lucas. Of JONAS. No, of school.

**Ok, so I know I should really be working on Macy Misa's Secret, but I couldn't fall asleep because this story kept bouncing around in my head. Should I continue? Reviews please?**

**Good. ?**


	2. Rules and Schudules

***JOE'S POV***

"Ok Macy we need to talk. Or I need to talk, and you need to listen." I demanded walking into the art room. Macy was on the stool that whirled around with her back to me. I sat on the stool next to her needing to tell her. She turned some-what slowly, and her hand went straight to her neck. Now she was facing the desk, but her chin rested on her shoulder as she looked to me. It was breath taking- her short glistening hair, beautiful flawless face, and not to mention the soft skin that made up her hand…and _neck_.

"Yes Joe?" She looked expecting at me. I had to shake my head to clear it of any thoughts of Macy. Hot Mac- Anyway.

"Um, so, you're dating Randolph?"

"Yeah, I've been dating him, but I think I'm going to break up with him. I kinda like someone else." She scooted closer to me, leaning in slightly

She was looking me dead in the eye, since when had she been so confident? Then her words clicked into my head. She liked someone else, huh? I'm sure I could work this to my advantage. "Really? Like who?"

"Oh, you know. This really cute guy, I've been into to for a _long_ time." She placed her hand on my leg. Well, my thigh really. Was it just me or was her skirt shorter than it was yesterday?

"And does this guy have a name?" I swallowed, nervous. Was she coming on to me? No she is just innocently seducing you! A voice yelled in my head. Dreams come true!

"Yeah, his name is J-"

"JOE! JOE, WAKE UP! TURN THAT ALARM OFF!" Nick yelled throwing a pillow at me. I turned to my alarm; 4:30? Why so early? I turned it off; it was supposed to go off at 6. And it ruined my dream, so maybe dreams don't always come true, but wouldn't it be nice? "Thank you!" he turned and fell right back asleep. I tried. No good. That dream had me all roused up.

What to do, what to do…I could sing? No, Nick would kill me. Take a shower? Eh, maybe later. How about go to the roof? Sounds good. But before I slipped out the window I grabbed a pencil and notepad, maybe I could write some lyrics up there, and I reset my alarm for six.

Ah, the morning air. It felt so nice; brisk yet soft, and a little cold. When it gets lighter, I may just go for a run. I haven't done that in a while, and I'm sure that will help me clear my head; because my head needed to be cleansed. I can't want girls, cause want can sometimes lead to need, and the last thing I need is _need_. So no thinking of girls like that consciously or unconsciously, especially Macy! Macy was tempting enough as it is. So new rule; no thinking about Macy is pleasant, or at least _this_ kind of pleasant, ways. I know, I will write a list of rules for me from now on! Or at least for now that is.

_**Joe Lucas Rules**_

_**No thinking of Macy in more ways than one. And that way is as a friend.**_

_**Never, NEVER, tell Nick and/or Frankie about this incident.**_

_**Think of butterflies before going to sleep. No Birds. No Bees. Only Butterflies.**_

_**Tell Stella I love her fashion sense everyday.**_

_**Make sure all my fans think I'm straight. Scratch that. Make sure everyone thinks I'm straight. **_

_**Close my eyes and count to ten so I don't hit Kevin next time he says something stupid.**_

_**Don't hit Randolph, no matter how much I want to. It would hurt Macy.**_

_**Sleep with the window open from now on.**_

_**Make sure my alarm is set to the proper before I go to sleep every night.**_

_**Do more of these, but as check lists.**_

_**Fall out of love with Macy. **_

I sighed, this was fine. If I stayed by these rules, I should be good, for like, ever. Now the hard part, follow all the rules. I mean _all _the rules, even number ten. I could do this…maybe.

(JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM)

***MACY'S POV***

I woke up to the song "Sweet Thing" By Keith Urban playing on my radio. I stretched and let out a content sigh. It was five am and I was ready to go running. That was my routine; running (5:05-5:20), come home and take a shower (5:25-5:45), get dressed, which included hair and make-up (5:50-6:30), then go downstairs and eat breakfast (6:30-6:40), and then last, but not least, make sure I have everything I need for school; homework, sports equipment, and supplies for that day (6:45-7:00). It was so scheduled, but I couldn't have it any other way, I wouldn't have it any other way.

So, I got out of bed and got dressed to go running.

It was a brisk morning. It felt nice, like most mornings, but this morning showed the first signs of Christmas coming, it was nice and cool. I started off just fast walking, and then I went into a jog. After a few minutes I was running in my regular comfortable pace. I was breathing hard, and my iPod was blasting all my favorite sings.

Jesse McCartney- Crash and Burn and Body Language

Demi Lovato- Here We Go Again and World of Chances

Cascada- Every Time We Touch

And just about every JONAS song.

Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" had just started playing when I had to slow down to a halt. I never did this, it was going to be hard to get my pace back. But I just stood there breathing heavy.

"Hey girl, move!" A guy on a bike rode by; he didn't say it in a rude way, just trying to get me out of the way, so he didn't hit me. I yanked my earphones out of my ears and jumped out of the way just in time. I then, being the graceful person I am, tripped over my laces and feel down, landing on my butt.

"Ow." I mumbled. I hit my ankle of a rock when I landed. I'm sure it was bleeding.

"Are you OK?" a voice called from the unknown. I looked around, no one. "Up here." I glanced up at the building I was next to. There, on the roof, was no one other then Joe Lucas himself. How embarrassing.

**Alright my pretties, what do your pretty minds think? Reviews please. Lots of Love (:**


	3. Perfect Day

"Really, Joe, I'm fine." I lied. I was in a lot of pain. Ugh, my ankle hurt so bad! The cut was deep, and Joe had just been saying that I needed to go to the hospital. I didn't need to go to the hospital, that was last on the list, the only place I didn't need to go-. I was cut off by a sharp scream. Then I realized it was mine. I looked up to a startled and somewhat guilty looking Joe.

"Macy, I'm so sorry!" I then looked down to my ankle. It looked like it had five minutes ago; bloody, stiff, and from one angle deformed. But Joe had put pressure on it, and pain was everywhere. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" I knew he was going to take me whether I said no or yes.

"Fine Joe, I will go to the hospital, but you're not going to take me." I didn't need to embarrass myself any more in front of I/3 of JONAS. He didn't like this, but I wasn't going to budge, so I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my mom's number. Crap, no answer. I didn't know what to do. Joe was not going to take me to the hospital and miss school, that was a boyfriend's job. By now Joe had a smug look on his face, of course, if no one else could take me he was going to. _Please pick up. Please pick up. Please pick u-_

"Macy? Why are you calling me this early? Is something wrong?" Worry was suddenly smothering his tone. I heard rustling on the other end of the line, like he was getting up and dressed at the same time.

"No, calm down, everything is fine. Well, sort of. Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He had calmed down and there was a loud thud in the background. Maybe he threw himself down on his bed?

"Can you come pick me up and take me to the hospital? Ok, I know that doesn't help the whole calm down thing, but I'm ok, really, just a cut. I think I need stitches." And to my surprise he laughed…._laughed!_ "What's so funny?" I demanded. Joe didn't like this either, I think he knew who I was talking to, and he didn't like Randy already (for some reason unknown) and now he was laughing at my pain. Yeah, not really making it high on Joe's list. Not that it mattered or anything.

"It's just so you Macy." I laughed too.

"It is, huh?" It really was something I'd do. Maybe Randy and I could really start feeling something for each other; we knew a lot about each other, we get the same things, and we are like brother and sister. *sigh* maybe we can't. We are too much like brother and sister, and I was too aware of the boy standing less then six inches from me.

"Macy?"

"Oh, right, sorry. What?"

"I said how did this happen?"

"Oh, I was running and I tripped and fell, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Look it's a long story I will tell you later. I'm at the Lucas' house, can you come?"

"The Lucas house huh?" There was a mischievous undertone to what he said.

"Yes, I 'fell' in front of their house."

"You fell. In front of the Lucas house. The home of three boys you love. And one especially. Named J-"

"Shut up Randolph." I snapped. He laughed.

"Ok, Ok, I will be there soon. Give or take five minutes alright?"

Five minutes alone with Joe? Well, it was no seven minutes in heaven, but it will have to do.

"Got it. See ya in a bit darlin'" I closed my phone and then looked up to see Joe. I couldn't resist, he was beautiful.

"Randolph huh?" I knew then I hurt him. I had chosen Randy over him.

"I'm sorry Joe. It's just…" What was it? I couldn't stand to be with you for so long, or I might jump on you? I didn't want people to think we were dating, so you could be embarrassed? Or did I want people to think that? Did I want to be around you a lot? I looked up into his eyes. No, it didn't matter what I wanted. It was what he wanted.

"Joe?" This is it, just tell him Macy. He will understand. Maybe….

"Yeah Mace?" (Mace?) He was wiping up all the blood from the table. How it got there I don't know, but when you put me with a JONAS you never know what's going to happen.

"Um, you like me right??" Ok, so I chickened out, it's not like you would have done it!

He froze. Not good. Not good at all.

"Yeah." It was a breath. It seemed forced.

"Oh." It felt like a shock to my bare skin. So he didn't, that much was obvious. It was a surprise to me. I guess I should have seen this coming. It's not like this is the first time some guy hasn't liked me back. This was different of course because, well-I…loved Joe. _Loved._ I will get over him.

"Wait, Macy, I didn't mean-"

"Of course you did. But that's ok." I turned to walk to the front door, I had to get out of there before I embarrassed myself _**more**_. Each step was excruciating .It was another lie. That's what I was becoming; a liar. And I hated it. "Actually, Joe, it's not ok. Why?" I turned around in a attempt to glare at him, but found he was right behind me. He had been going after me? I rammed right into him. Great, hurt him again! Was the first thing that came into my mind, but I was wrong. He reached out and grabbed me. We both froze, keeping eye contact. I didn't know about him, but I couldn't pull away.

"Hi." He breathed. I smiled (blushed).

"Hi."

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything." Nick turned to run back up the stairs.

"No it's-" Joe and I both stopped what we were saying and pulled away.

"No, really, I'm just going to go upstairs." And he was gone. Great! My day was going perfect! Sarcasm and all. There was a knock on the door.

"Um, that's probably Randolph." Though we had pulled away, we were still extremely close. No way he could not feel the electricity running through that two inch space. He face grew hard, as it had the other day (with randy). "See you at school Joe." I smiled up at him once more, then he put his arm around my waist. Under any other circumstances (almost) I would have loved this, but once I stepped on my hurt ankle that feeling was just about completely gone. He gave me encouraging words and sayings on the way to the door, this was going to be more difficult than I thought. There was more knocking at the door.

"Coming!" His voice was hard when he said this. Was it because he was strained from carrying about 95% of my weight.

"Joe, you can put me down." I didn't want him to let me go, his touch was pretty much the only thing keeping me grounded, and not completely lost in pain. Thanking fully he was thinking the same thing…or something like it.

"No, Macy, don't worry. I'm fine, you just worry about you." Ok, yeah, because I can really do that.

We successfully got to the front door, and I opened it with my free hand. Joe kept both on me. One on the waist, one on my arm that was draped over his shoulder. I liked this, more then I should, or at least for someone who was trying to move on. "Hey, Randy."

He looked surprised at my state. He looked down to where Joe kept his hand. He smirked at first, but then remembered his role and put on the face of jealously and anger.

"I got her from here." He reached his hands out to me, and his voice was rock hard, not like I have ever heard it before.

"She needs a little more help than you can provide her." Joe snapped. Ok what was up with him?

"I think I can provide _my _girlfriend the help she needs." Since when did they act this way together? I was just about to ask what was going on when Joe spoke _again. _

"Really? I highly doubt that." Joe sneered.

"Jealous Joe?" Randolph smirked.

"N-"

"Guys!" I yelled, "As much as I hate to break up your little fight about who-knows-what, I kinda need to get to the hospital. I pointed to my ankle which I was lifting just inches off the ground.

"I'll take her." Randy used in a much softer voice. Joe sighed in…reluctance?

"Really, just let me take to the car." There was something in his eyes I couldn't quite put a name on.

"Fine, just hurry up Lucas." Last name bases seriously? *sigh* boys.

Once I was in the car and my seat belt was buckled, I missed Joe's arms around me. Not that I will ever admit that out loud. How pathetic.

Joe looked at me for a couple of seconds before getting up from his squat and shutting the door. Randy was already in the seat next to me.

"Bye Joe." I said through the open window. It was sad. I was leaving, for as little time as that would be gone, I would wish he was with me. And no matter how much I liked Randy, I really wished Joe was going to be the one to be there holding my hand while I got my stitches, but he wasn't. Randolph, my boyfriend (because he was my boyfriend), would be. And I need to move on. It was easier to imagine leaving when Joe wasn't standing five feet from me.

"Now, Macy. Let's talk about what happened. " There was pure curiosity in his voice, but it was being covered by his laugh.

Perfect start to the Perfect day huh?

_**Alright guys, I have been getting alerts for this story, but no reviews ): **_

_**So, before I change my mind about this story, please, please review! Hope you guys enjoyed. (: **_


	4. What is So Wrong With Randy?

"Come on Macy, Joe really likes you." Randy tried to convince me for the hundredth time. Stupid assumption.

"Shut up Randy. He does not, and I refuse to believe otherwise."

"Why?" He sounded so strained.

"Because I'm trying to get over him, not fall back in love." I overemphasized on 'trying'.

"So? You could not try and everything will be fine."

"What about you, huh?" We were walking inside the school, we had missed half the day. Ok, so my ankle wasn't too bad, six stitches. I was fine, of course no running or any sports for three weeks. I think I could do that, I may cheat though.

"What about me?" He almost sounded defeated now, I got him. This just wasn't about me, his mom needs to think we are dating too, or she just might 'disown' him. And I told him just that.

He sighed, "I know, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"I hate for you two to not get together just because I need to convince my mom that I'm not gay. Though I still defiantly still am."

"Oh, come now, it will all be ok. And besides Joe doesn't like me like that. Or love." I said quickly cause he looked like he wanted to interrupt. "Besides, I couldn't do that to Stella and you know that." He seemed to accept this, but he was most likely going to bring it up later.

"Shouldn't you tell Stella?" He asked me.

"Ha-ha." Then I realized he looked serious. "No!" I shouted. Shoot the teacher down the hall spotted us.

"Now you've done it." Randy muttered under his breath.

"You two get to class before I give you both a week of detention."

"Yes ma'am" We both turned and made our way to class. Thankfully we had the same class this period along with Stella.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thanks for finally joining us Ms. Misa, Mr. Brown." Mrs. Staudt said as we walked in. Well, technically I hopped, I was using a crutch. Did I mention that to you earlier? Hm…Guess not, now you know. "Oh, dear," she said when she saw my condition. "What happened Macy?"

"I fell. On a rock." A few people snickered. Stella looked worried, then smiled at me when she caught my eye.

"Oh, well, have a seat then." I sat right next to Stella, and Randy sat two seats away.

"Are you sure you're ok? Joe called me this morning and told me what happened."

I blushed scarlet.

"What did he tell you?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"He said something about you jumping out of the way of a bike, and then not letting him take you to the hospital." I laughed on accident. Mrs. Staudt glanced in my direction, I quickly looked down, pretending to take notes. Mrs. Staudt was one of the coolest teachers I have, but that doesn't mean she will let you interrupt her lecture.

**What was that about? **Stella wrote on a note.

_It's just Joe, he was upset that I didn't let him take me._

**Why didn't you let him?**

_Cause it's embarrassing!_

**How?**

_You're really asking that question?_

**Right, sorry. But he sounded really mad! And kinda sad…**

I hesitated before writing;

_Really? _(hope…was Randy telling the truth…?)

**Yeah, it was heartbreaking. **(and hope gone. Stella loved him)

_Are you still upset about what went down between you two? _(I had to know)

**Not really. It might just have been a fling. **

_What if you saw him with someone else? _

**I'm not sure. Depends on who it was.**

_What if it was a friend? _

**Why are you suddenly so interested?**

_I have always been interested. You know that, it's just if I saw Joe with another girl I would want to know in advance if it was ok to kick her butt._

**Haha. No, Macy, that wouldn't be necessary. He needs to be with the one he wants. **

_Ok, if you are sure._

**Positive (:**

_Great. Talk to you after school._

**Wait, Mace. Next period you have Joe for P.E. right?**

_Yeah, why?_

**Can you give this note to him? And NO READING IT!!**

_Got it. (:_

**Ok, here it is. Do you want to go to the Lucas house after school?**

_For what?_

**I'm going to need a fan's opinion on their Awards outfit, for some show or another.**

Lucas house, huh? Maybe…Joe. No RANDY!

_Can Randy come?_

**For what??**

_We have a project to work on together. _

**Ugh. Fine.**

_Why is everyone against Randy all the sudden?_

Before she could respond the bell rang. I clutched the note Stella gave me closer to myself before standing up to ask her what her (and Joe) problem was with Randy. But she was gone. Oooh, sneaking Stella.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I walked to gym slowly with Randy by my side. No need to rush. I was in enough pain (physically or mentally I couldn't tell)

"Hey you alright?" Randy stopped me right in front of the gym doors, that were wide open.

"Yeah, I guess."

"How'd it go with Stella?"

"Surprisingly well. But I have to give this to Joe." I pulled the note out of my pocket.

"Oooh, what's it say?" He leaned into it eagerly.

"Don't touch!" I pulled away when he moved to take it from me. "It's not for us. It's for Joe."

"But-"

"No."

"Macy." I turned my head to see Joe standing in the door way.

"Hey Joe. This is for you." I handed him the note, "It's from Stella."

He took it and nodded.

"Well, I'll see you later Randy." I completely turned then and hopped past Joe. He turned with me, and we walked in together.

"See you after eighth." This was eighth period. One more hour and then school was done. Randy agreed to come with me to the Lucas house. Now, I needed to tell Joe.

"Joe." I stopped. I know he didn't like Randy, but I needed Randy there, or I just might do something I would regret.

"What's up Macy?" He seemed in a happier mood now. Crap, that was about to be over.

"Um, well, I'm coming over with Stella today…"

"That's great!" Over-enthusiastic.

"But-"

"I hate 'buts', what is it?" He placed a hand on my shoulder, as if for comfort.

"Randy is coming with me." He dropped his hand, and his smiled wavered. "What do you have against Randy?" I nearly shouted. Well, I wanted to anyway.

"Lucas! Get over here." Coach Hendricks yelled.

"Coming Coach." He looked at me for a second more before turning and running into the boys locker room. *sigh* boys.

"You take a seat there Macy." He used a softer tone. Coach and I were pretty close.

"Yes, Coach." I sat down in a chair in front of his office. Now if I can survive watching people play all my favorite sports, I'm sure I can handle going to the Lucas house…Maybe

**Alright, I need more reviews. I have lots of alerts. No reviews. Please, please, please, more reviews! (:**


	5. Him

**

* * *

*JOE'S POV* **

I shifted once again. _Randy's _car was outside, it had been out there for the past five minutes. What was taking them so long?

"Joe, calm down. Macy's probably just…" Stella stopped.

"She's just what?" I needed to get my mind off of the thoughts that were running through my mind. They were not pleasant, they only made me want to beat _Randy_ more, which I couldn't do.

"They're just talking Joe." She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"How can you be sure?" She didn't answer. The thoughts were coming back, I shrugged Stella's hand off. She sighed, I know I hurt her, and I didn't mean to. I mean, I know it wasn't her fault, but I just…I don't know.

Finally, they got out of _Randy's_ car. I think I'm just going to start calling _Randy _him, it would make things so much easier. He got out fist, then went around the car to help Macy. He had a big grin on his face, what was he so smiley about? He then opened her door, and placed a hand around her waist when she was fully out. Right, that's what he was so smiley about, he got to hold Macy like that. And know she _likes _it. I ran upstairs to get the paper with my list of rules on it.

Number 12; Start calling Randolph 'him'. Nothing else.

I hesitated before actually writing (once again);

Number 13; Fall out of love with Macy.

Good, I let out a breath. This was more difficult then I thought. Macy was beautiful, graceful (sorta), careless yet caring, sweet, innocent, amazing-

"Joe!" Stella yelled running upstairs. I quickly put the paper in my dresser drawer, and turned to her. "What's up with you?" She demanded.

"What do you mean?" I used in an innocent voice.

"Look, Joe, I know that this is hard, but it's going to be ok."

"How do you know that Stella?" My voiced cracked, I didn't mean for it to, it just did. I know the hurt was all over my face. I'm not one to wear my heart on my sleeve, but lately…when it came to Macy…

"Because I'm Stella, and I know everything." It was a poor effort to make me feel better, but an effort none-the-less. I nodded, and tried to smile.

"Thanks Stella." She grinned.

"It's what I'm here for. Now, come on." She pulled the sleeve of my shirt all the way downstairs. Macy, being the first person I noticed, was sitting on the couch. He was sitting next to her with his arm draped over her shoulder. Great. I should tell mom to make a rule about having no physical contact with the person you are dating in her house.

"Hey Joe." He was talking to me? And being nice? I nodded at him. Macy looked annoyed, then I caught her eye and she smiled. She smiled at me! Joe, calm. Calm Joe. Right, calm, that's my middle name- She was blushing! Stella nudged my arm. I blinked twice.

"Hey Macy." _Macy._ Have you ever noticed how beautiful her name was?

"-so we should probably do that first." Stella was looking at me and glancing at Macy and him.

I looked over to Stella, telling her with my eyes that I had no idea what she was talking about. Then it was her turn to look annoyed.

"Just get upstairs and change into the outfit in the bathroom, and come back downstairs so we can all see it." Stella explained exasperated.

"Right." I said as I climbed the stairs two at a time. I didn't need to see him with my Macy-No! Just Macy.

_His Macy_. A voice said in my head, as I closed the bathroom door.

_Shut up!_ Admitting she wasn't mine was one thing, but admitting she was his was another.

_You know it's true. _Duh, I knew. This was my conscience after all.

_Technically Macy isn't his. She simply is. For she is a beautiful, intelligent human being. Making her independent. Not a piece of property. _

_Don't be such a smart a-_

"Joe! Are you done yet?"

"Just about!" I yelled to her. I pulled the shirt over my head. Hm…looks good. I took my time going down the stairs, not rushing like I usually would have.

"See? I told you blue was his color Macy." What had they talked about?

"It looks good, but I still think black is his color." Oh, I get it!

"They are close enough colors." Stella dismissed the conversation with the wave of her hand. She walked around me a few times looking up and down. _He _had a weird look on his face…embarrassment? Hm, who cares? My eyes looked with Macy's then. She smiled again, and I returned the gesture. It wasn't as strong as earlier, I could visibly see _his_ hand fastened to her waist, as if-well…as if. I don't know. They needed each other I guess? Was that what his simple gesture looked like? No, it had a stronger meaning than that.

They must really have a bond. I bond I can never have with Macy because I was too scared to try to make a move with her, and when I finally did it only made matters worse. Wonder what I'm talking about? Well, Stella an I came up with this plan where we would pretend to l-

"Joe!" Stella demanded, "Are you even listening to me?"

No. "Of course Stella."

"Then lift your arm." I did quickly. "Thank you." Her voice going back to bubbly sweet.

She then turned to face me and her back was turned to Macy. I looked over her shoulder Macy and that guy were talking and laughing. My stomach lurched

"Joe," Stella whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to bring Ran-"

"Shush!" I said quickly putting my finger to her lips. She looked at me like I was crazy for a second before jerking away.

"Joe, we can't keep pretending. It's not working, and Van Dyke thinks I won't go out with him for another reason then…the real reason." She said the last part like a question.

"I'm sorry, Stella." I sighed, she was right. Who was I to hold her back when nothing was going on between us?

Sure, we pretend to flirt and like each other, but that was all part of the plan. You know, the one I mentioned earlier. Stella really had liked me at first and I did too, so we got together secretly behind everyone's back.

It didn't work out, it was too awkward, but we still wanted to be best friends. So we decided to just continue on and form a plan to make it seem like over time we realized that we weren't meant for each other, and then Macy came along and I wanted to make her jealous-

Long story short I told Stella and we kept the charade up for a little longer than we planned. But now, Stella found someone she really liked, and I had to step back.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Macy asked with a giggle in her voice. A soft dainty giggle.

"We could ask the same thin-" Stella elbowed me in the stomach. I grabbed my stomach and hunched over a bit. Then I remembered Macy was watching me and I pulled myself back up. Didn't want to look like a weak link, especially with him here. Now he was smirking at me? I wanted to ran over and give him a piece of my mind when Stella started talking again.

"No, we were actually talking about Van Dyke." Macy's expression froze for a second, then she looked confused, and then her face went blank. What was she thinking!?

"Really? You two were talking about Van Dyke?" Maybe we had been more persuasive than we thought.

"Yeah. Right Joe?" She asked me.

"Yes, go out with Van Dyke already Stella." I made it seem like I was the one who was making a big deal about how she was _not_ going out with Van Dyke. Macy's eyes widened. _He _was taken back, literally his chin nudged slightly towards his neck. He looked like a turtle. A big, dumb, stupid turtle! Stella laughed. I was almost scared I had said the last part aloud, but Stella said;

"Alright Joe, I'll call him…right now." And she was gone. I looked over to Macy again, she was watching the floor, clearly confused. In the note Stella gave me earlier, she told me about what she and Macy were talking about in class. Of course Macy would be confused. We're flirting, we're deciding to stay friends, we're flirting again, we're moving on, then we're flirting again! (Not real flirting mind you). It was pretty obvious, for the first time, what she was thinking.

_So, Stella doesn't like him? Well, she did say she was trying to move on…but they seemed to be flirting again. I wish they wouldn't flirt in front of me. It makes me so jealous! Joe should be with me and-_

Alright so I was getting carried away, but still, I had the general idea of what was going through her head.

"Confusing, huh?" I didn't even realize I had said it at loud until Macy snapped her head up and we locked eyes. But this time she didn't answer, we just stared.

"Macy? Joe asked you something, babe." He said. Ugh, why did he ruin our moment? For once he said something she blushed and looked down again.

"Yeah. Very confusing." I swear I heard her mummer something about how I had no idea. _He_ must have heard cause he let out a low chuckle. What was he doing anyway? Get out of my house! Ugh, he can't hear me…shoot. My thoughts were once again interrupted by no one other than Stella, herself.

"So I have a date tomorrow night with Van Dyke." She was trying to say it as calmly as she could, but once Macy squeaked Stella was running over and jumping up and down with Macy. Well, more like she was jumping up and down, and Macy was bouncing but stayed sitting. Just then _he's_ cell phone went off. It was…Carrie Underwood's "I Told You So"…? Ok, not natural.

"Ok, mom. Yeah, alright. I'll ask." He put the receiver to his shoulder, "Hey Mace want to come over and eat at my house tonight?" There was an undercurrent to his tone, as if his mother _scared_ him! Macy hesitated for a second too long.

"Yeah, I haven't seen your mom for two weeks." How long have they been dating!? They started to get up. I rushed over to help Macy, while _he_ turned to pick up their bags. I 'accidentally' pushed Stella over while I was trying to get to Macy.

Actually, it was an accident. I didn't mean to push her over, just get her to move. Anyway, I picked up Macy and carried her to the door. She was very light. She was very close to me, she smelt nice, and she looked shocked, but still pleased. Probably because now she didn't have to walk. No need to get worked up thinking maybe she looked pleased that I was _holding_ her, or I was _caring_ for her, or even that I was _in love _with her. No, she wasn't thinking that.

And maybe that's what hurt the worst.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Reviews please! The next chapter might not be up as quickly as the other chapters. But it will be up (:**


	6. Why?

***MACY'S POV***

Ugh! Randy's mom is so annoying! 'Randy do this', 'Randy to that.' He wasn't a slave for crying out loud, I used to help him, but I couldn't walk very well…so that was a no go. The amazing thing was that he did everything with out complaining, he didn't once show annoyance; his face stayed blank as we said 'Yes, ma`am' and did what he was told.

That's not the only reason she is annoying, she insists on taking pictures of us together; holding each other hands, he would stand behind me and out his arms around my waist, when we were laughing, and she even made us kiss so she could frame it. She insisted that both of us put pictures of us together on our binder that night. She gave Randy the one where we were laughing, and gave me the one where we were kissing. I refused, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings (sorta) so I said if my parents saw this they would kill me. She finally gave in, giving me the picture of his hands around my waist and his head on my shoulder.

That night was also the first time Randy and I kissed, and it was...what's the word? Awkward, yeah, it was awkward. Randy apologized at least fifty times on the way home. I would just laugh and say if was ok, besides now the awkward part was over, and if anyone every claimed we were faking (being bf/gf) we could kiss right in front of them with no hesitation. Not that that was going to happen any time soon, or anything…I hope.

"See you tomorrow, Mace." Randolph smiled before leaving.

"Hey!" I called when he was halfway to his car.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning back to me.

"No hug?" It seemed like Randy was my best friend right now, and I _really_ needed a best friend. He laughed and ran back to hug me. We stayed perfectly content in each others arms, and I didn't realize I was crying until he started to hush me. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He shook his head.

"Macy, it's alright. I understand." And he did, and that was amazing.

"Thank you." He pulled away and took me by the shoulders.

"For what?" He seemed confused by the question. (I don't know why he would).

"For everything," I explained. "For being an awesome best friend/boyfriend. For helping me with Joe, and for caring." I listed.

"Thanks for helping me with my mom, and friends." He smiled, and I returned it. Tomorrow was Friday, greatest day of the week, and Stella and I were having a fun Girls Night Out. I kissed Randy's cheek, and he blushed.

"Night, Randy."

"Night, Macy." I opened the door and hopped in.

Now to think about the events of today; Joe's (Lucas) house was very amusing, was filled with information, and made things start to fall into place.

Stella _does not_ like Joe (should call her and confirm this)

Joe (and possibly Stella) don't like Randy (reason unknown)

Joe likes to help me

Joe looks very good in blue (but better in black)

Joe doesn't like Stella

And operation "Fall out of Love with Joe Lucas" is not working.

Crap. I was screwed, I was still in love Joe, and it was only getting harder to be around him. I was spending more time with Randy; Joe doesn't like this, but why? It's not like he likes me or something…does he?

***JOE'S POV***

Why? Why was this so confusing? Can't Macy tell I'm absolutely in love with her, and she shouldn't be with that _thing_, she should be with me? *sigh* I guess not, and it SUCKS! I can't think about her for too long, it starts to hurt. I can't talk to her for too long, I might blurt out that I love her. I can't help her physically too often, it only reminds me she isn't mine. Why does she have to go the same school as me, or be best friends with my best friend? And more importantly, why does she have to have a boyfriend that isn't me?

I am currently sitting on the roof of our firehouse, staring at the sky, but Macy's keeps popping into my mind. I had my guitar next to me, I had just written a song (well, sorta, just the actual music), I needed some inspiration for the lyrics. When nothing came into my head I started to think of Macy. So here I am, song forgotten, thinking o the girl I love. I needed to get this song done, or I would never be able to fall asleep, and I had a math test tomorrow and I needed some rest for it. I sighed again, and then the lyrics started to rush to my head, faster than I could write them, but eventually I did.

I looked down to my paper and smiled, this song was good. I started to strum the guitar letting the music flow;

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time_

_One Time  
One Time_

_When I met you girl my heart went knock knock  
Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop  
And even though it's a struggle love is all we got  
So we gonna keep keep climbing till the mountain top_

_Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart (I got my)_

_Your my One love  
My one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'm a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
And I'm a be your one guy  
You'll be my #1 girl always making time for you  
I'm' a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'm' a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_You look so deep  
You know that it humbles me  
Your by my side and troubles them don't trouble me  
Many have called but the chosen is you  
Whatever you want shorty I'll give it to you_

_Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart (I got my)_

_Your my One love  
My one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'm a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
And I'm a be your one guy  
You'll be my #1 girl always making time for you  
I'm' a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'm' a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_Shorty right there  
She's got everything I need and I'm a tell her one time  
One Time, One Time  
Give you everything you need down to my last dime  
She makes me happy  
I know where I'll be  
Right by your side cause she is the one  
And girl_

_You're my One love  
My one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'm a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
And I'm a be your one guy  
You'll be my #1 girl always making time for you  
I'm a me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'm a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time_

_One Time  
One Time_

"That sounds like our next number one hit." I spun around to see Nick standing on our emergency exit ladder. I laughed a little;

"Number one hit, huh?" I turned back to look at the sky, and Nick walked over and sat next to me.

"You know, you should probably tell her." He said casually as if admiring the weather. I scoffed, he was crazy, and it was official.

"Yeah, right, what am I going to say? Hey, Mace, I'm in love with you, and if you're not ok with that, then we don't have to be friends anymore, or we could be friends, and I'll just admire you from afar." He shrugged.

"If you want to sound like an idiot, go ahead." I smacked the back of his head, and he laughed. "You should tell her Joe, and if she doesn't feel the same way, maybe you guys can still be friends." He offered me. That's when it hit me. _Friends_ with Macy Misa, I couldn't do it.

"That's the thing, Nick, I don't think I can."

"Joe, I know it's hard to tell her but-"

"No, I don't think I can be friends with her."

"Why?" He sounds confused; does he seriously not get it?

"Nick. I can't just be friends with Macy, and tomorrow I'm going to tell her just that." Nick smiled and nodded.

"Good for you, Joe." He patted my shoulder.

"No," I said, rethinking, "I can't tell her."

"Why not?" Nick frowned.

"She has a boyfriend that she is perfectly happy with, and I can't ruin that."

"How will you telling her that ruin it? Either she loves you back, which would mean that she isn't perfectly happy with Randy." I winced. "Or she doesn't and your plain about not being friends with her will be kicked into action."

"This is Macy we're talking about, not some girl, Macy. Macy would try to make things easier for me, and she would break up with Randy just I wouldn't have to see the two together. Which would make her unhappy, and I can't stand to see her unhappy. I'm not worth it." He frowned at this.

"I don't know. That is something Macy would do, but I'm sure she would think you're worth it." then he said after a moment's hesitation. "So what are you going to do?"

"Avoid her. Ignore her. Stay away from her like she is the plague." Of course in this situation, I'm the plague, and I want to keep Macy from something like that.

"Are you sure you can do that?"

No. "Absolutely." I confirmed. He looked at me for a second before saying;

"Not." I sighed, of course I couldn't, but I could try. And I told him this. He shook his head at me;

"Joe don't be a coward." It didn't sting; I didn't take it as an insult, just a piece of advice that I wasn't going to take.

"No." I said before grabbing my guitar and standing up. "Here." I dropped the note pad, the one with my song on it, in his lap. "See what you can do with that to make it better."

Once I was inside and ready for bed, I started thinking of Macy again, which reminded me to set my alarm to the correct time. Why did love have to be so hard?

I started to drift, Macy still on my mind. _Why?_

* * *

Does Macy know? Any who, the song is 'One Time" by Justin Bieber (love this song!)

Hope you enjoyed (: Please leave a review of what you think. Sorry for any mistakes, my editing sucks haha


	7. Pain

***MACY'S POV***

I woke up the next morning ready for girl's night out, and I could clear things up with Stella, all I had to do was get through School. Come on, how hard could it be?

Once I got to school, I realized how hard it could be, for some reason today was extra hard when it came to Joe. I knew I was in love with him, but every time I saw him, in the hallway, in class, at his locker, it hit me again and again. Like I was falling in love with him for the first time, but it was every time I saw him, and each time was harder, and each time hurt worse.

After second period I was walking through the hall when I saw Randy. And he was _staring_ at some guys butt. It was oddly disturbing, yet I wanted to fall down laughing at the same time, which was strange because these day's I didn't even feel like smiling.

"Ran, what _are_ you doing?" I laughed, walking up to my supposed boyfriend. He seemed so distracted for a second like he was focusing really hard, but then it seemed to click in his head that I was talking to him.

"Huh, oh, hey Mace!" He smothered me with a hug. I felt a shocking pain when he hugged me and I gasped and jumped out of his arms. "Macy, are you ok?" He looked down at me in concern.

"Yeah, I'm just," I shook my head trying to clear it.

"You're just what?"

"I don't really know," I mutter. He lets out a breathless laugh and pulls me in to hug him again. The pain was there again, but I embraced it instead of shying away, because I did deserve it, I know I did. My mood didn't get much better from there, actually it got worse, and it seemed Stella was getting worried about it. Or she was tired of not knowing what was going on with me, I don't know, either one fits after all.

"Macy, are you ok?" Stella asked during Lunch, Randy wasn't here yet, so we were sitting with Joe, Nick, and Kevin. No, I was not ok, thank you very much.

"Yeah, Stella, I'm fine." I said with no effort to cover the defeat in my voice.

"Are you and Randolph ok?" She asked.

"Sure." I was staring at the sandwich in front of me. I looked up and saw Joe sitting across from me, and it hit me again. I quickly looked down; I should really stop doing that. I did, however, notice he was frowning and looking down as well.

"Did you two get in a fight?" She seemed confused and was getting a little irritated.

"Nope."

"Macy, please just tell me what's going on?" Her voice raised a bit, and the people at the table next to us looked over, but quickly lost interest and looked away.

"Nothing, Stella. Jeez." I snapped. I put my elbow on the table and my face in my hand, I didn't need this right now, I really didn't.

"Sorry, Mace." Stella said after a moment. I felt her hand on my shoulder, and I wanted to shake it off, but I held back the urge.

"Hey, Stella- Wow, what's wrong with Macy?" I heard Van Dyke say.

"Headache." I sat back up straight and out my hands in my lap. I accidentally looked up again, but instead of looking back down I locked eyes with Joe. It felt like forever that we just stayed like that.

"Macy, hey, babe." Randy came and sat down next to me. Because I kept my eyes on Joe I noticed the quick glare he sent Randy before looking down to his lunch again.

"Um, hey," I try to force as much energy into it as possible, but your energy is kinda gone when you've been hit by bricks so many times…not really. He frowned. "Headache." I say before he could ask. I sat Nick throw a glance at Joe.

What was that about?

"Ok, so-"

"Randy can I talk to you?" I interrupt.

"Yeah."

"Alone." I say.

"Oh, right, yeah, absolutely." He gets up, and grabs my hand so I can get up too.

We walk to the stairs, not too far away, but not close enough for Stella to hear.

"I can't do it."

"What are you talking about?" He rubs my arm gently.

"This," I shrug, as if it were obvious, which it was. "I thought I could, but if everyday from now on is going to be like this, I can't do it."

"Like what?" He tries to move his head so he is making eye contact with me. My eyes are filling with tears.

"Like pure agony." I whisper hoarsely. Randy looked towards Joe then back to me. "Yeah." I said answering his unsaid question. "And I'm sorry, I truly am. I'm sorry that your mom, is most likely going to be mad, I'm sorry this didn't work, I'm sorry." I'm full blown crying now, and he holds on to me.

"No, Macy it's ok. We tried, and it didn't work, I'm sorry too."

"You are so amazing." I whisper. I felt him laugh. "How are you going to tell your mom?" This made me feel even worse, so the tears kept coming.

"I don't know." He whispers.

"We're still friends right?" the idea had just occurred to me, I had let him down, did he still even want to be friends? It scared me, the thought of not being friends with Randy; I mean he knew _everything_. But then again it seemed like it was time to tell Stella, she needed to know, I needed to tell her _everything_ because she deserved it.

"Of course, Mace, of course." He hugs me closer and tighter.

"I'm sorry." I whisper again, the tears kept coming. Now that I was crying it seemed I couldn't stop. I had been keeping in tears for a long time now, sure I cried last night, but just over Randy. This was over Joe _and_ Randy, and that was enough to make a girl cry desperately.

"Shh, Macy, shh." I made myself stop crying, I could do it later, when I wasn't at school, and when all eyes weren't on me. Our conversation was actually very quiet, and so was my crying, but still enough to cause a scene. Not too many people were watching from what I could see through my tear-filled eyes, though.

"Thank you for everything Randy." He laughed again.

"No, Macy, thank you, you sacrificed so much more." He whispered. "Now smile."

I looked up and tired to smile. He tried to smile too; it didn't really work, for either of us. He kissed my lips, and then got up to leave. I didn't try to stop him, but I did try to continue smiling for him until he turned around. Then a chair from a distance made a loud sound like someone had moved suddenly, I looked to see Joe standing up glaring at Randy, it looked like both Nick and Kevin were holding his arms.

I let my head fall into my arms. I didn't cry too much, just let my eyes dry all the tears that were still in them. Not more than two seconds later did I feel two arms wrap around me. I knew it was Stella, I wanted it to be Joe, but I glanced over and saw Nick giving Joe some sort of lecture.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Stella whispered.

"I'm not. Well, not for the reasons you are that is."

"Macy what are you talking about?"

***JOE'S POV***

How dare he leave her crying like that, how dare he make her cry!

Nick was going on about how I needed to control my temper more and blah, blah, blah. My eyes were on Macy, it didn't hurt too much now, because now I had a chance with her. My reason for not telling Macy was gone, well, except for now she needed a chance to move on…crap. But I could still be there for her, show every other guy who even thinks they have a shot with Macy that there wrong, I'm next in line, and I don't intend on having anyone behind me. Wait, do I really feel that strongly towards Macy...Yeah, yeah I do.

***MACY'S POV***

"I'll tell you tonight, Stella, I promise."

"Ok," She nodded her head, but I could tell she was still unsure. I got up and walked to my locker; deciding that I didn't really want to deal with the boys for the rest of the day. Stella didn't follow, which I appreciate, as much as I love Stella, I needed to be alone.

Once I got to my locker I opened it up to see the pictures of Randy and me, it brought tears back to my eyes, I couldn't believe I used him like this. I mean, yeah, he used me too, but that doesn't matter. It wasn't like he didn't have a good excuse; I mean he mom was thinking of disowning him, while I was having some petty problems with _some_ boy. Well, not some boy, Joe Lucas, and he was the cutest, nicest, coolest-

I felt two strong arms put themselves around me, I knew immediately who it was, he had carried me three times (not that I'm counting or anything). The tears start to pool over my eyes, the electricity radiating off him, hurt. It hurt like hell, not like Randolph's shock, this was deeper, it reached my bones and it felt like they were turning into jelly.

"I'm so sorry, Macy," Joe whispers.

"Why?" I don't move from his embrace, but I lean forward a little so I can rest my head on my locker.

"I'm sorry he hurt you," More tears started falling from my eyes. Oh, how wrong he was, he'll never know…will he? Joe put his forehead to my shoulder then, and I turned to place my head on his. To anyone passing by they would think I was comforting Joe, and it kinda felt like I was, except I was the one crying and heartbroken. He probably just left bad because I was Stella's friend. No, I wouldn't believe that. Joe and I had become friends over the past week or so, and plus I don't think he is that shallow. We stayed like that for the rest of the lunch period, until the bell rang, and I never left so alive. Though that did end when the bell rang, and students started to fill the hallway. I pulled away from him, dried my tears, and turned back to my locker, which was still wide open. I slowly pulled all the pictures of Randy and me down, placing them in a small pile; I really was going to miss Ran. Well, we're still friends, but no matter what happens, we really had dated. I mean, it wasn't all fake. "Macy, will you come over today, please?"

I looked up to see Joe staring at me, pleading with his eyes. And I really, really, really didn't want to say no, but, of course, I had to.

"I'm sorry, I'm spending tonight with Stella, but I'll try to come over sometime this weekend," I told him when the sparks in his eyes had disappeared when I rejected his request.

"Promise?" He holds out his pinky. I try my best to smile and link our pinkies. I ignored the feeling I got from that simple touch, and shut my locker.

"Promise," I whisper, meeting his eyes before walking away.

* * *

**Anyone mad that i took so long to update? Hopefully not...well, here it is :D**

**oh, and again, the editing thing, i suck and i apologize, anyway, enjoy and review! (:**

**Love. Peace. -Victoria**


	8. Explanation

**Ok, I know my timing for this story is kind of off, so let's just say that between chapter five and six a couple of weeks had past, and Macy's foot was healing fine. I was actually going to add that in but it slipped my mind when I was writing the chapter, and I just went back to read over my story and saw that mistake. So, yeah, just needed to say that. Back to the story (:**

* * *

"Ok," Stella said, "tell me." We were wrapped in our blankets on the patio in Stella's backyard. Tonight had been so much fun, we did each other's make-up, watched three scary movies, and we had eaten ice cream till our bellies hurt.

"Well, I guess a first thing first is that my relationship with Randy was pretty much fake." I said just trying to get it out there and over with.

"What?" She didn't want to yell, it was about two o'clock in the morning, but shock was evident in her voice.

"Yeah, Randolph is a total gay and he needed a girlfriend so his mom wouldn't disown him."

"Wow, so he just used you?"

"No, well, yeah, but we used each other, and we were both very aware of that fact."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, now, no more interrupting, questions will be allowed at the end."

"Ok," She nodded.

"Alright, so I needed someone to help me move on from this guy I'm totally-"

"Joe," Stella said simply. I sent her a glare, "Sorry, shutting up."

"Thank you. So, anyway, I needed someone to help me get over Joe, and…make him jealous, I guess. So we needed each other, but today it seemed that every time I looked at Joe I was being hit by a two ton brick. So, I broke up with Randolph, I couldn't handle it, and being with someone really wouldn't have helped."

"Yeah, I know how that feels. But why didn't you tell Joe? Or me?"

"I wanted to tell you so bad, but I thought you liked Joe, and then I found out that you didn't and I was too scared of looking like a fool to tell you. And tell Joe? You're crazy, he doesn't like me, and he would be totally freaked out if he found out I was in love with him."

"I knew it!"

"You knew what?"

"That you loved him, I told him, but nooo he doesn't listen to me."

"You told who what?" I snapped.

"Mace, I know you probably don't believe me, but Joe is just as crazy for you as you are for him."

I scoffed, "Stella, if you're trying to make me feel better, trust me it's only going to hurt worse-"

"No, he really does! That's we did the flirty thing, because he's always wanted to make you jealous. But eventually we gave up; I wanted to go out with Van Dyke so bad, so Joe let me. Well, that's sounds like he had control of me, I mean we stopped pretending to like each other, it just got too awkward."

"Are _you_ being serious Stella Malone?" I was letting hope rise in me, and that wasn't good.

"Yes, Macy, I really am!" She was so excited now, "Oh my gosh, I have to tell him." She started looking for her phone in her wrapped up blankets.

"What? No, you can't," I say grabbing her phone before she can.

"You both like each other, why not?" She had her stubborn voice in play.

"Well…How about the fact that it's two o'clock in the morning?"

"Well, that may put a damper on things, but I'm sure he'll be just as happy."

"No, Stella," I say firmly.

"Ugh, fine, you're such a party pooper," She pouts. I smirked at her, but just then I felt something tickle my leg and a short (some-what quiet) scream escapes my mouth. It was a small spider that I quickly brush off and before I knew what was happening Stella grabbed her phone and ran inside.

"Stella, get back here," I whisper-yell running after. She runs upstairs and locks herself in her bathroom connected to her room.

"Come on, Joe, pick up," I heard her mumble. "Ugh, fine, don't answer."

"I told you it was too late," I say letting the adrenaline rush die out of me.

"Joe, ok, I'm just going to leave a message, guess what?" WHAT? "You'll never guess what I just found out so don't guess."

"Stella Malone get OUT of that bathroom right NOW."

"Shush, Macy, you'll wake my parents. Anyway, alright so Macy told me that she is totally in love with-"

"STELLA!"

"Ugh, fine, I'll tell you tomorrow. Or Macy will tell you, yeah, since she won't let _me_ tell you over message I will just have _her_ tell you in person tomorrow."

I could feel Stella's smirk like a slap in the face. "Ok, talk to you later Joe. Goodbye," I heard her phone snap and she walked out of the bathroom, the smirk I knew would be there plastered on her face. "You wanted to be difficult didn't you? Now it's really difficult. Well, actually it's honestly not that hard, I told Van Dyke and he kissed me, so this could only benefit you."

"Yeah, but I'm not you Stella. Joe he's…"

"Not for you?" She asks, understanding leaking into her voice.

"Well he's perfect for me, but I'm…not. For him. You know?"

"Nope."

"Someone like me doesn't really deserve to be with someone like him."

"That's not true and you know it," She snapped.

"No, I don't. People like Joe Lucas don't fall in love with people like me," I explained.

"Then tell me why he fell in love with you," She then turned and walked back outside, showing she didn't want to argue with me anymore. And truthfully, I didn't want to argue either. Tonight I was going to fall asleep thinking Joe Lucas is in love with me, and tomorrow I can deal with the pain.

* * *

"Hey guys, come on in," Kevin greeted, moving out of the way, giving us more room to enter the firehouse.

"Hey, Kevin," Stella and I greeted.

"Joe and Nick are upstairs," He said motioning to the stairs.

"You're not coming?" I asked, almost desperately. No need to leave me alone with Joe, Stella, and Nick. Stella would surely get Nick to leave with her somewhere and I would be alone with Joe.

"Nope, too busy trying to figure out this new recipe."

"Oh, I'll help you," I said, quickly taking a step to him, but Stella grabbed my collar.

"I don't think so," She whispered "We'll see you later Kev."

"Alright, see ya guys," He said cheerfully as he walked back into the kitchen, and Stella and I walked upstairs. I walked behind Stella almost all the way up the stairs, that it until she noticed me subtly falling behind and she pushed me in front of her.

"Go Macy, your more stubborn than my uncle's a-"

"Hey guys, how you feeling Macy?" Nick asked, appearing in front of us.

"Oh, you know, being suppressed by my best friend," I said nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders like it no big deal. Stella scoffed and pushed my shoulder and started going on about how difficult I was being under her breath.

"I'm guessing you want to talk to Joe," Nick spoke over Stella's words, which was kinda difficult considering she was now yelling a monologue about how her best friends were getting annoying because they were pulling her in the middle of things. That was really ridiculous, as I recall, Stella was the one who wanted to know what was going on.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"He's up on the roof, so something must be bugging him."

"Why?" I asked still trying to speak over Stella, who was now making hand gestures and pacing back and forth about five feet away from us.

"I'm not sure why he's up there," Nick said.

"No, I mean, how do you know something is wrong with him?"

"Oh, he goes on the roof whenever he is feeling bad. He hasn't gone up there since…Well; he hasn't been up there in a while."

"Mind if I go up there?"

"Be my guest, I'll try to calm Stella down."

"Good luck," I laughed. I started towards the door but was stopped when someone grabbed my arm.

"You too," Nick said sincerely. I turned around and started walking to the emergency exit window.

"Joe?" I called as I climbed up the stairs. I was almost to the top when I slipped, dang my bad foot, "Joe!" I called a little more desperate. I thought I was about to fall when I felt an all too familiar shock ran through me and I was suddenly standing in Joe's arms. "Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem," I looked to his face just in time to see the concern disappear. "I thought your foot was better," He said nodding to my foot that I was lightly standing on.

"Oh, it is, it's just sometimes it still hurts."

"I see," He nodded, he pulled me over to the spot he was sitting the day I got hurt, and we sat down together. "So, why are you here?"

"You asked me to come remember?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"Oh, yeah," He nodded, "I forgot about that." He said it like it wasn't a big deal. I nodded and stood up. "Mace?" He sounded so hurt I almost stopped.

"I'm going to kill Stella," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, my voice cracking.

"Macy, where are you going?" He was beside me again in a second.

"Home, to wallow in self-pity," I glared up at him.

"Do you miss R-…your ex that much?"

"We're still friends Joe, so I'm going to say no."

"Ok, good, you're way too good for him anyway," He grinned at me. And I hated him for that, because once he smiled at me all I could do was smile back. Guess I was staying here after all. "Come back and sit down?" He offered.

"Sure, but no more insulting me," I playfully punched his arm.

"I'm not really sure how I did before," He replied honestly.

"Don't forget me, please," I said softly, desperately.

"Never, Macy, never," He said pulling me into a hug.

"So," I said after we pulled away and made our way back to his spot. "What are you so stressed out about?"

"What?"

"You're on the roof, so you must be depressed, or something like that," What had Nick said?

"Oh," He let a nervous laugh, "Yeah. So who are you so in love with?" There was an emotion in his voice, I recognize it from somewhere before, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Subtle change of subject," I laughed.

"I could say the same for you."

"Ok, well, if you must know…"

"Yeah?" He asked anxiously.

"Then you're going to have to tell me who you're in love with."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Joe. Stella's been hinting it for days, just tell me." Ok, so that was a lie. Stella had been telling me for the past couple days that he was in love with _me_. But I guess it wasn't a full lie, it just wasn't the full truth either.

"Stella," He growled.

"I know," I breathed back.

"So you never were in love with R-Randolph?"

"No, Randy is a really great friend, it's just…"

"What, you don't see him that way?" He was teasing me, again. Wait, he changed the subject again! Ugh!

"Something like that, yeah."

"Why don't you tell me what it is?" He suggested.

"Ok," I took a deep breath, "Randy'sgay,andI',betterthananyonei'dsay,hegoesbythenameofJoe,knowhim?"

"What?" He asked bewildered. I stared down at my hands, not daring to meet his eyes; if he did hear me then I would have to look in his eyes when he rejected me, or if he didn't…well, I don't think I could look in his eyes when he finally understands. "Macy Misa, did you just say what I thought you said?"

"Depends on what you thought I said," I mumbled. He took my chin in his hand and pulled my face to look in his eyes.

"Did you just say you loved me?"

"Technically, I said I loved a guy named Joe, but it was referring to you. I don't know about you, but I prefer not to get all technical, but I do it anyway. I think it has to do with the fact that I've been playing sports and you have to be _very_ technical-"

"Macy, stop talking," Joe said. His hand left my chin, but not my face. He turned his hand into a caress on my cheek, "Macy," he whispered before closing the gap between our lips. It was so much different from Randolph's kisses; this was like the shock from yesterday all over again, just ten times stronger. The shock seeped deep into my bones, churned my insides, and my heart went into double time. I shamelessly pushed myself against him and tangled my fingers in his soft, dark hair. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and place them in a spot that seemed it was made just for him. "I love you, Macy," Joe said between breaths. I meant to say the same thing back to him, but it came out more as a moan. Eventually I needed more air than what I was getting, and I pulled away, placing my forehead against Joe's.

"I love you too." I stayed in his arms, not bothering to move, he didn't seem like he wanted to move either.

"How long?" He asked.

"I'm not too sure, you?"

"I'm not too sure, either," He laughed.

"OW! Stella why'd you do that?!" We turned to see Nick, Kevin, and Stella all squeezing onto the ladder. We also saw Nick grabbing his shoulder with one hand, and the ladder with the other, glaring at a blushing Stella. I turned to Joe and we both burst out laughing, not really caring that they had been spying on us.

"Sorry," Stella said, concern sketching its way onto her face. "Anyway," She pushed herself past the two boys and pulled herself on the roof. "Ahh!" She squealed and held her hands out. I let go of Joe, regretfully, and jumped into the Stella's arms, where we jumped up and down and screamed like the school girls we are. "You did it," She said after we gave up on jumping and we were just hugging.

"I did," I beamed at her.

"Ahem," We heard someone cough, and we turned to see Joe standing beside us. "May I have my girlfriend back please?" He asked Stella.

"Oh," I said stepping out of Stella's grasp and turned directly to Joe, "I'm your girlfriend all the sudden?" I heard Nick and Kevin snicker before they stopped abruptly; I think Stella glared at them or something…

"Yes, you are," He said simply.

"Don't I get a choice?" I asked playfully.

"Nope," He said simply again. I raised my eyebrows at him, but before I could say anything he was kissing me again and whatever I was going to say escaped my mind.

"No arguments here," I said breathlessly after we pulled apart.

"Good," He grinned.

"Well, if you two are done being cute, I'm going to go call someone," Nick said, disappearing down the ladder.

"Yeah, I have to go finish those cookies," Kevin followed after Nick. Just then Stella's cell phone went off and by the look on her face, it was Van Dyke. She left us with a goodbye greeting of 'goodbye lovebirds'.

"So, what was really going on with the whole Randolph thing?" Joe asked suspiciously when we alone again.

I laughed, "It's kinda a long story."

"I have time," He gestured for us to sit back in _our_ spot.

"Alright, well, you should probably know that Randy is gay."

"What? Really, wow, so that explains it!"

"Explains what?" I asked confused, Randy had always been careful out in public, especially around the Lucas boys.

"His ringtone," Joe nudged my arm trying to get me to look at him. "It was Carrie Underwood for crying out loud." I laughed at his antics, both Joe and Randolph's.

"Whatever let me finish."

"Ok, continue girlfriend," Joe grinned and kissed my head.

"Alright well, Randolph's mom is this total bi-"

**THE END (:**

* * *

**I finished the story!!**

**It's over, no more, that's it, that's all i wrote...haha, see what i did there? You know with the whole 'that's all she wrote', i just changed she to me-nevermind...**

**Well, i hoped you guys enjoyed this and please give me all your final thoughts on it, and not just the story but me as a writer. And, yes, i know my editing sucks, that's why for DWIWHTM i have my Beta (awesome girl she is) edit it, because she it so much better at it than me :D And thanks to all who reviewed, i never fully thanked everyone properly, so here i go; Thanks to fightingillni, Mizz Stud Muffin, , suburbs, JonasLover4ever93, missmilyfleur, lazy crazy daisy, Jonas'Toohtsiepop, JaNnY-jEaH-jAcY, randomcards227, kolirox, and A Heart on my Hand. **

**And a BIG thanks to Mizz Stud Muffin because she is awesome! **

**Thanks to everyone :D  
**


End file.
